Kenat
Kenat is a warrior from Week 1, Rohak's girlfriend and the Ultimate Warrior of Series 6. She wore the mountain emblem in her first heat and the sun emblem (like Nosoo) in the final heat, making her the hottest girl of the season. Her real name is Katie McKinnon, a relative of Kate. She has a fashion sense and a knack of getting her into danger, giving her the nickname "Danger-Prone Kenat". Challenges Faced (First Heat) Day 1: Kenat wore the mountain emblem. She was first to reveal her banner, but she got claimed at the Spider's Wood along with Kerud and Galna. She was quick enough to pull Galna back to the bank, but Nisaq defeated her at the Long Staff. Day 2: Kenat won the Battering Ram and Nevar's Eye with the stealth of Catwoman, along with Lonas, but her four friends were not as lucky. Unfortunately, Galna defeated her at the Ring Rack, but she escaped the Torture Chamber along with Nisaq without being captured, earning her the Scooby Doo nickname. Day 3: Kenat, along with Nisaq, didn't grab any rings at the Zip Line, then they, Galna and Kerud lost Demon Square and Ramso succeeded. She grabbed enough rings at the Leap of Faith to regain one of her lives. Day 4: Kenat was sad that Galna went out yesterday. However, she did show the Burning Battlements she can't get kidnapped. But she and Kerud didn't grab the rings at the Tower Build, despite seeing Nisaq and Ramso grabbing it though their tower fell. She did cross the Riddle Bridge with Kerud's assistance and made it across The High Rope, despite Ramso losing the challenge. Day 5: Kenat's standard bears 4 lives, but she came first in the Battle of the Boats with Kerud coming in second and Ramso losing a life. But her "damsel-in-distress" woes continued in the last three challenges. In The Last Stand, she was the last to start, but first to enter the portal, Kerud following her through. Challenges Faced (Final Heat) Day 1: Kenat wore the sun emblem. She was fourth to reveal her banner at Warrior's Gate. She won "Treasure Ring" against Kerud, her friend. She came fifth at the Deep Loch, but she preserved her lives though she didn't take a ring. Then, in Dead Man's Vault, she worked with Rohak and navigated the ball through the maze mechanism, narrowly missing a single trap. She then made it through the Spider's Wood along with Tezan and Tonesh. Day 2: At midnight in the Alternate Opening, Kenat drank a potion that The Puppet Master, a clown villain created and used that skill on a zombie and won the fight, but she lost her first life in the Battering Rams along with her friend and Nejad. But at Nevar's Eye, she got past her fears of being captured by the demons after Tonesh stepped from the path almost near the middle part of the challenge. Then at Ring Rack, Tezan defeated her and regained a life, making her vulnerable to getting kidnapped by a monster in the afterlife of the tournament. Kenat now has 7 lives and 5 rings. Day 3: Kenat was sad that Kerud went out first, but she succeeded in the Zip Line, spearing two rings and won the Demon Square (where she failed last week) with her friends. But Nejad defeated her at the Balance Beam, along with Tonesh, Tezan and Rohak. Day 4: Kenat struck the target at the Serpent's Eye, despite seeing Tezan get claimed by the serpent, but Rohak wasn't happy about Tonesh's elimination at the second shield at Way of the Warrior. Then, at The Tower Build, she and Nejad worked slowly and carefully after seeing Tezan and Rohak get eliminated. This allowed her to regain a life back. She crossed The Riddle Bridge with Tezan's help and made it across The High Rope. Day 5: Kenat came last at The Battle of the Boats, but made a comeback in the last two challenges with her DID woes disappearing each time she completes a challenge. She enters The Last Stand with 7 lives whereas Nejad and Rohak have only got 6. She entered the portal first, despite Nejad overtaking her at the start using her "Spider Climb" technique up the waterslide. She was named the Ultimate Warrior and received the Staff of Power. Personality Kenat is a shy and active warrior. Her swimming skills served her at some point in the water challenges, making her a strong and competitive warrior. She is also quirky and loves fashion like Daphne Blake, but don't mistake her for a damsel in distress, because she can fight really well. Kenat's voice almost resembles Catwoman and she fights like her. She roughly has a cat or more than one of them. Abilities * Martial Arts: Kenat is a black belt in karate and taekwondo like Sarah Michelle Gellar and Lois Lane. * Athleticism: She has been running and leaping and can land easily in a cat-like pose. * Immune to Sunlight, Fire and Sonar: As a mermaid, she is the only one to be immune to those things. * Vulnerable to Ambergris: Rohak found out about her weakness. * Swimming: She used that ability in Deep Loch and other water challenges as a human and a mermaid. * Underwater Breathing: When she realized she was a mermaid, she can breathe underwater and on land for hours. * Singing and Dancing: She is known to have sung and danced a lot in Dallas and many other cities. * Cheerleading: She is the captain of a cheerleading team and can perform numerous acrobatic feats. * Stealth: Kenat can sneak past various villains without being noticed. * Gymnast: Like the villainous Puppet Master and her doppelgangers, Skylar Storm from "Mighty Med", Jessie Graff from ANW 7 and Kimberly Hart from "Power Rangers", Kenat is a gymnast and can easily master it like a pro. She can perform numerous flips, spins, leaps, jumps, timed blocks, blows as well as a cartwheel with one hand when pushed aside. Quotes *''Jeepers! (famous catchphrase)'' *''Did that hurt? (when fighting villains)'' *''I can't be tamed. (clash with Flint Phoenix)'' *''Then, quit yanking my tail. (clash with Fluffy McTuffy)'' *''You just watch me. (clash with Puppet Master)'' *''Killer clown's afraid of cats? (clash with Rohak)'' *''I'm impervious to warning signs. (clash with Ramso)'' *''Think your way out of this. (clash with Branic)'' Category:Martial Artists Category:Mermaids Category:Gymnasts Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Females Category:Sun Warriors Category:Cheerleaders Category:Singing and Dancing Category:Swimmers Category:Athletic Category:Acrobatics Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Series 6 Category:Stealth Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Mountain Warriors Category:Safety Pass Winners Category:Competitors who scaled The Mega Wall Category:The Trifecta Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character's